1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a portable, lightweight, lockable container for cyclists, beach-goers, picnickers, hikers, and others desiring a secure container for small valuables, such as keys, wallets, jewelry, watches, cameras, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
People on the go frequently have a need to store personal valuables temporarily in a lockable container which is portable, lightweight, of simple construction, and easy to use. Cyclists, runners, rollerbladers, campers, hikers, and boaters often need a secure place to stuff their sweatshirts, warm-up clothes, sunglasses, wallet, keys, fishing gear, tools, spare parts, towels, cameras and film, or simply something to drink. The container must meet the requirements listed above in order to be practical.
It would also be desirable to be able to securely fasten such a container to permanent fixtures commonly found in recreational areas such as beaches, parks, gymnasiums, etc., which may not have lockers conveniently available, without having to carry extra equipment to be able to do so. The prior art known to applicant falls short in one or more respects of meeting the foregoing requirements.
Prior patents known to applicant include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 596,998 to Hawkins et al. shows a bicycle canteen having grooved sides for receiving tubular frame members of the bicycle. The weight of the canteen and any liquids therein act to hold the canteen on the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,872 to Halter shows a container locked by a strap and a padlock. The padlock also coacts with a chain as a bike lock. Grooves in container walls receive the arms of the strap to secure the container therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,322 to Otsuka et al. shows a combination bike lock and carrier for use on an autobicycle. The bike lock is a U-shaped structure with a locking bar for the open end. It is modified to adapt it to being a baggage carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,084 to Warren, Jr. shows a specially constructed container having a groove which interfits with a locking frame to secure the container to a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,835 to G olzer shows a pair of containers each having a hinged lid held closed by two elastic straps. The containers can be locked to a bicycle by passing a bicycle lock chain around a fixed part of the bicycle and through handles formed on the container body and on the hinged lid.